Random Creepers
by icarenot
Summary: Kenny is trapped with Cartman and most likely has Stockholm syndrome can anyone save him?  There is like ONE oc in here she is meant to be flamed so go ahead. OH YEAH FORGOT there are alot of random pairings in this
1. Chapter 1

Random creeper

OK so to all you that have read my other story, I'm sorry I'm such a dick, i was going to post a hiatus notice on the anniversary of my last post but then I forgot sooo... have some thing else I most likely wont finish.

Kenny waited patiently for Cartman to arrive, the large boy had gone out with stan and kyle and was to be late, Kenny couldnt leave without Cartman or he would be punished, yes he may have wanted it but he still had to be a good little boy for Cartman. Today was a special day for kenny, it was the one day a week he was allowed to eat, save for small snack and treats that Cartman would give him if he was good, todays menu was a eight course meal made by Mrs. Cartman herself. Kenny heard the door slam up stairs and Cartman yelling something that he couldn't quite make out, but he did feel sorry for Mr. Kitty.

Cartman bulldozed down the long flight of stairs and made quik work of the locks that kept Kenny in his cage "C'mon Kenneh, it's time for dinner." Kenny looked up at the fatboy with pure love in his eyes only to be returned with disgust from the other's.

Kenny meekly followed the larger boy up the stairs to the dinning room, he was in pure bliss, he was with the one that he loved,the ones that hurt him were no longer in this world and he didn't starve like he would if he was with his familly.

Mary-Sue Barkley was a blonde girl who no one seemed to like, she spent her times cuddled up to the one person who didnt even pay enough attention to care, Token Clack, when she had declared that they were a thing he just shrugged and said sure. Currently Mary-sue was all Over token who was going over his biology homeowrk and paying her no mind when she saw Kenny, he was stading with Cartman like he always was, he looked like a starved lost little puppy, so she decided to save him.

Everyone in Southpark new about Cartman and Kenny, Kenny had burned down his home killing everyone inside so as punishment they left him in the custody of Eric Cartman, a sentence the authorities had decided was worse than death, and Mary-Sue just felt sorry for the boy. She glanced over to the rest of her science class, Butters, Kyle, Stan, Craig...Craig was perfect for the job, Him and his three sluts would do almost anything to get there paws on Token even for just for one night, she developed a most devious plot.

FEAR THE WAY TO SHORT CHAPTER,

They aren't normally my style but i do have some of a life to get to.

So review i guess and if you hated just dont bother wasting your precious hater time.

BAIIBII FO NAO

~Rhey.


	2. Chapter 2

Random Creepers.

Yay so I am actually updating this earlier than I expected. Woohoo, this story might not die half way through. And like all of the other chapters this one is both crap and crack so enjoy.

After school Cartman was waiting for Kenny by the lockers when he noticed someone staring at him, strangely it was Clyde looking puzzled about what his next move would be. He started walking towards Cartman, weaving through the sea of teens until he was standing right in front of the much large boy, then he did something quite unexpected, he grabbed Cartman by the shoulders, he pulled himself up to his ears and whispered something that actually made Cartman blush. Clyde got off of Cartman and walked over to Tweek who had just gotten out of English, Looking over his shoulder he added, "See ya' round' six, Ok?" and continued on his way.

When Cartman and Kenny got home Kenny was nearly thrown into the basement as Cartman quickly ditched his stuff and headed out the door, Mrs. Cartman was nowhere to be seen so Mary-Sue decided that this was her best shot. She snuck into the Cartman house hold and swiftly made her way down to the basement. Kenny was staring at her from the desk he was sitting at; he was actually doing his homework because there was no porn allowed in the basement. Mary-Sue picked the lock and pushed open the cage door, Kenny had been sharpening his pencil and watching her like his life depended on it.

"C'mon Kenny we gotta get out of here now!" Mary-Sue insisted, Kenny just kept on staring at her, "Hurry up!" With that Kenny got up holding his sharpened pencil in hand and slowly walked over to her and thrusted1 the pencil into her stomach, then heart and lunges until he was satisfied, he then wiped the pencil using her shirt, picked her up carried her to the kitchen where he hoped that her blood wouldn't stain anything walked back to his cage, closed the door and went back to his homework.

Cartman stared at the scene before him, Tweek, Clyde and Thomas were making out on Craig's bed. It was one of the hottest things he had ever seen, and he wasn't even remotely attracted to them, but he was getting so hard!

Craig placed his hand on Cartman shoulder, "I see you are enjoying my boys, you can have any one."

"I don't want any of your whores, Craig."

"Would _I_ do then?" Craig slowly dragged his hand down to Cartman's erection and squeezed

because i am a lazy asshole that is where i shall stop.


End file.
